kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Case by Case by Case
is the 139 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Diana interrupted Haqua and Keima's meeting because she wanted Keima to kiss her in order for her to grow wings, like her elder sister, Vulcan, which made both Haqua and Keima shocked. Diana then hugged Keima and made the duo even more shocked, but then she pushes Keima out and stated she can't do it after all. Keima was mad and demanded her intention. Diana said that Vulcan already has wings, which dedicated that more of her sister's power has return. Diana explained that the power of the goddess is love and she doesn't believe that Tenri's love, who has yearned for him for 10 years, have less affection than her sister's host. She then beats Keima up with a chair while blaming him. But she then stated the reason she didn't have wings must be her, because she thinks Keima is a, womanizing, perverted man, which made Keima mad about being getting pummeled and insulted at the same time, and because of these negative thoughts, she suppresses Tenri's love, which should have given her wings some time ago. Therefore, Diana decided to start liking Keima and requested for Keima to "make love" with Tenri , but Haqua interrupts before they go any further. While the goddess and devil has a short dispute, Keima thinking about the situation. Just when Diana was about to leave, Keima apologizes to her for his ignorance. She turned back into Tenri, who was surprised to see Keima in front of her. As Tenri left Keima's house, wings grew on her, but only for a second. When Diana went back to her house, Keima assumed that the action he made earlier will increase Diana's affection a bit. Keima then made Tsukiyo (Vulcan) go home, which Vulcan denied at first, but Keima explained that he fears that if all the goddesses resided in one place, Vintage may attack. In case of emergencies, Keima told Vulcan to cut the wristband created by Haqua when she feels in danger. Vulcan apologized Keima for relying on him, but she immediately asked Keima that couldn't be her sister's host were all his lovers while staring at Keima, which made Keima feel uneasy. Keima replied that he hasn't met all of them. She then wondered why Tsukiyo would fall in love with such a filthy, creepy, suspicious man like him, and she reminded Keima that he must be loved by Tsukiyo before she turned back to Tsukiyo. Tsukiyo was surprised and blushed when she has been carried by Keima and demanded Keima to let her go. Keima let her go and said that if she feels worried, cut the tag to let him know. Tsukiyo smiled back at Keima while telling him the same. Back at Keima's house, Haqua commented that Keima was a very skillful and eloquent when he was saying sweet things to the girl. Keima replied he had no choice for the sake of the goddess's power. Haqua complimented about Keima's plan. She said that while the goddess needs love to be released their host and he's the only one who can help them, that's made the goddess have to accept him as a source of love. Haqua continued to state that Keima was a big bad guy and that the Weiss can't compare to him. Keima was silent for a while, which made Haqua a little worried. She asked if Keima feeling down for what she said. Keima then replied with his funny face that there's no way he would be feeling down. Because of the new situation, Keima decided that he has to find the next goddess so he can bring back Apollo from her current state. Trivia *This is the only chapter that Apollo does not have her usual two small pairs of triangles appear under her eyes and her dot appear on her forehead. References Category:Chapters Category:Summary